The present invention pertains to an air bladder actuated railroad car retarder and, more particularly, to a simplified and low cost internal stroke limiting arrangement for an air bladder cylinder used in the retarder.
Air bladder actuators are well known in the railroad industry and are now commonly used to operate retarders in railroad marshalling yards. One commonly used air bladder is a Firestone AIRSTROKE actuator. The actuator includes a flexible bladder that is secured around the perimeter on opposite ends to a pair of end plates to form an air tight interior. The bladder is inflated and deflated to control its length and stops are used to set the maximum and minimum stroke lengths of the actuator. The stroke limiting arrangement is preferably provided on the interior of the bladder between the end plates.